The Depths of The Past
by AWRK-lover26
Summary: How did Lenne and Shuyin's relationship come to be? Were they at first enemies or did their first sight of eachother bear with it everlasting love.
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy. Thanks to Square Enix and Squaresoft for making two of the best games ever Final Fantasy X and  
Final Fantasy X-2. 

I have deleted my old Final Fantasy X-2 story and made this. I hope you  
like my new and improved story.

This story takes place before Final Fantasy X ever happened. My fan fic  
will not be focused just on one character. Also I have made my own  
character to make this more exciting. I hope you will enjoy it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Zanarkand, the city that never sleeps. It is like paradise, with the extravagant buildings, which rise as far as the eye can see. The calm atmosphere leaves a joyous feature on the citizen's faces. There is not one unhappy person; there is always something to put a smile on everyone's face. A majority of the citizens keep themselves occupied by watching Blitzball and concerts in the Zanarkand Stadium.

A long luxurious red carpet was called out by two men dressed in tight black suits at the foot of the Zanarkand stadium. They were tall handsome men not much older than twenty years of age. They seemed to be servants of someone very special. One of the gentleman reached his hand out and gently slipped it into the palm of a lovely young lady. Her eyes shine like the moonlight sky. Her luscious lips lightly brushed her fingers and she blows kisses to her fans. Her long brown hair compliments her unforgettable smile. She wears a captivating blue dress with beautiful bluish white trim.

The crowd chants "Lenne, Lenne, Lenne", and they cheer as loud as they can. One of the servants leads Lenne up the stadium stairs. The enormous stadium illuminated the city of Zanarkand. The lights began to get dim and became darker and darker. There was pure silence. Fans watched as the center of the stage dropped down. They began to think that this was it; everyone's star was ready to begin her performance.

However, to there surprise after the lift had risen there was a dark figure standing patiently on it. 'Who is that", someone mumbled. No one knew how he got there or where he came from. He just appeared out of nowhere. He shielded his face from the audience. There was only a sliver of light on him. Except there was only a glimpse since he jumped off the stage. No one paid any attention as to where he went. The guards of the stadium could not find him.

Meanwhile...

Lenne is below the elevator that should take her up to center stage. Her hands began to shake like a leaf. Her breathing became sharp and she felt like she has been hit in the stomach. That butterflies in your stomach feeling over came her. Under her feet, there is a see-through floor, and a mysterious person is just staring at her. She was only person that night to see his face. He was a cute young man with short blonde locks that dangle on his face. He was wearing an interesting yellow uniform which she has seen before. He looked familiar to her. She must have seen him before.

"I wonder what he is doing down there", Lenne questioned. She had plenty of people who stare at her all the time, admiring her. But, for some reason his eyes felt so close. Shivers went up her spine. "It must be a fan, which just wants a better glimpse of me", she thought. "There is nothing to worry about".

A smile came upon her face that went from ear to ear. The sickening nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach was relieved. She took a deep breath relaxed her shoulder and whispered to herself "Time to take the stage". Lenne grabbed her microphone off the stand and put one foot on the lift.She took a short look past her shoulder and she saw a couple behind her. A woman and a man stood behind her smiling. The woman was wearing a short black dress and the man was wearing a long outfit carrying a staff of some kind. They were her parents, Luna and Ierone. Surprised Lenne jumped onto the lift. "M-Mom? Dad?" she stuttered. She thought her eyes were deceiving her. All they did was smile. They were always proud of their little girl. Lenne followed in both her parents' footsteps. She is a singer like her mother and a summoner like her father.

"That's our girl", Ierone whispered. Before Lenne knew it they disappeared. Something lay where they were standing. Lenne walked off the elevator and kneeled on the cold ground. There was a gold heart shaped locket lying on the floor. The shine glared into her eyes. Lenne picked the locket up and put it gently in her hand. A long gold chain hangs from it. Lenne, not knowing what to think, opens the locket. There was a small picture of her on one side, but on the other half was empty. Lenne did not know if this was a message of some kind. She has never been in love before.

"What are my parents trying to tell me", she thought. These questions ran through her mind. However there was something more important to do now. Now is the not the time to wonder. She slid it into her pocket and hurried to her long awaited performance. The elevator rose and bright colorful lights exploded on. All the eyes were on her. What a wonderful effect admiration has on her. She is now the center of attention, and its time to shine. Lenne slowly put her microphone close to her lips and began to sing her heart out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it. Please review this and let me know if there is something I need to improve on. Thanks so much.


	2. How She Came To Be

Disclaimer: Once again I have to say, not mine.

I am sorry it took so long to update. I was using this story for NaNoRiMo and I just never got to finish. I hope you enjoy it.

Several hours has past since Lenne first stepped on stage, though it seem like she had just begun. No matter how long the concerts are, people just seem to not get enough. Since there is only are more form of entertainment and that is Blitz ball, it seems that the people never leave the stadium. Most of their time is spent here.

Every night Lenne takes center stage by storm. No matter how awful she felt she always kept a smile on her face and a song in her heart. She never lets down her fans.

It seems that she never gets a break. It's always the same thing everyday. Take a limo to the stadium, get walked out by the chauffer, bodyguards are keeping the deranged fans from leaping on her, the men yell out how they want to be with her and the woman yell out how much they want to be her. Nothing changes. No one really knows how hard of a life she goes through. They think that they know her so well. They are wrong. She hides her feelings pretty well. She always is willing to stand in pictures and sign autographs. She has always been in the spotlight ever since she was a child.

Her mother Luna was the songstress of the city back when she was five years of age. Luna was an amazing mother to Lenne and a wonderful wife to Ierone. While having Lenne at an early age, it was hard for her to take the responsibility of a child so soon. Her career was skyrocketing she was only 15 then. She was too young to understand the real world. Her parents Julia and Trent, kept behind her all the way, helping her with the pressures that young teens suffer from. Unfortunately, her parents went against the teachings of Bevelle and were sacrificed to be an example to anyone who opposes the teachings. They were beheaded right before Luna's eyes. The shock caused her to quit her career and she had to live homeless for a few months.

Weather is always the same in Zanarkand. There is no cold nights or hot days. The days just seem to roll by so slow. Everyday was the same for little Luna. Luckily people were kind enough to leave her some food or something to drink ever now and then. Some people would sometimes ignore her and whisper to their neighbor "Isn't that the child whose parents went against the teachings", and they wouldn't leave her anything because they think they are superior to her and they do not see how giving her something would help them in anyway possible.

With no job available, this is a very different lifestyle that she is used to. She took everything for granted and now she wishes that she did not ignore that homeless people that ask her for something. Now she knows what it is like to be alone. She only has one set of clothes, and she goes to the nearest lake and bathes in it. Luckily no one has the gall to take her clothes. She would sit on the street day in and day out wearing nothing but a raggedy old t-shirt, and torn jeans wrapped with a very thin blanket full of holes.

Finally one day came that she will never forget. In the temple of Bevelle, training to be a summoner was held for new comers. A group of about five summoners walked but Luna and one of them stood out from the crowd. He was the youngest of the group. He was the only one that noticed Luna. He slowly walked over to Luna and kneeled next to her. "You must be Luna", a gentle compassionate voice came from his lips. He had an unforgettable warm smile. Luna was surprised that he actually wanted to talk with her. All she did was nod. She was unsure in what to say because her vocabulary is very limited. Most of the time she talks to someone she wonders if what she said was stupid. She always worried about what others think. She wants to be able to communicate better so that she might be more successful in life. Now here was her chance.

"My name is Ierone. I have heard what has happened to you and I am deeply sorry for your loss. I was willing to offer you a place to stay where you can have comfortable clothes, food, water, and a roof over your head. Would you accept my offering?"

"Would I accept your offering?" she thought. She practically jumped for joy.

"After my training session I will come back for you. I promise." That promise he did keep. Just the first moment that he set eyes on her, he knew she was special.

He could not take his eyes off of her for a moment. He just can't forget that face that she makes when he just stares at her. He does not even have to do that. He just took one glimpse of her and she just blushes. He would say that "It's ok that she is embarrassed". But, that is not even the half of it. She wonders why she has these feelings. He brought a lot of light to her dark world. He just does not know it yet. He took her into his home and offered her anything that she desired. Being the person she is, she did not want to accept this because she felt like she did not deserve it at all.

Since singing took up most f her life, she never met anyone to become friends with. Ierone just happened to be one of her first friends. He is like the whole world to her. When he leaves in the morning to go to the summer seminars, she prays that he would come back to her. Instead of sitting around moping about how much she misses him, she always keeps the house clean and dinner always on the table. They were living together for about six months, and Ierone never knew Luna's true feelings towards him. She is too shy that she does nothing but smile at him when he asked her something and stuttered when she answered.

Luna was a survivor; she can do anything that she puts her mind to. Being without a job for such a long time made her feel helpless. Even though she kept him happy, she was not happy herself. She does things to make people happy, always helping out others in need. She never thinks about herself before others. She always puts them first no matter what. That is just how she is. It's just that people would walk all over her. They can take advantage of her really easy and she does not even realize what is going on. She just thinks that she is keeping them content, the heck with what she is feeling. She would tell her fans that she will be back soon, she needs t take a break from singing and they just would not leave her alone. They would keep pleading for her to continue.

Everyday she would get a message from her adoring public saying "Please don't leave, we are helpless without you". That would win her over. She does not want to see sad faces on anyone. She wants to be responsible for the twinkle in everyone's eyes. She loved her parents very much. She was 'daddy's little girl'. She could not stand being away from her father for a period of time. Every night she was away she would cry herself to sleep. She would count down the days when she can come home. Her mother of course worried about her. She wanted to keep in contact with her when she went on tour all over the world. However, since she is so busy, no matter how much she wants to talk to her mother, she can not. Her other priorities come first.

Ierone is a very sweet guy. He always put a smile on Luna's face. He is very encouraging. Luna got back into singing with his help. He never gave up on her. He always told her that he can do it, good job, your doing fine. Just those simple words made Luna feel that she can do anything. When Luna felt like giving up, Ierone was always there to bring her back up.

Luna had noone to talk to or be encouraged by except Ierone. It was very hard for her to forget how much of an influence her parents were on her, and she wants to walk in their footsteps, except for defying Yevon. Everyone in Zanarkand believed in Yevon's teachings for everything they do. Yevon is like god, only that they tell you how you have to live. Luna's parents just did not like not having control of their own lives. There is no freedom here they thought. Once Yevon got a scent of mutiny, they sent soldiers to Luna's home. The soldiers barged into their home and took Luna's parents captive. That was the last time she saw them alive.

Luna followed the soldiers all the way to Bevelle. Soldiers were guarding the door to the temple. They would not let her go through. She kept pleading "Please let me see my parents one last time." Tears streamed down her face. She at least wanted to say goodbye. The soldiers let her through finally, but she was too late. Her parents were on the chopping blocks with their heads in bags right below the guillotine. Luna watched in horror as the sharp blade came plummeting down.

She screamed "No!" as she watched the bags fall to the ground. The guards were ordered to get Luna out of here. She was threatened that if she ever told anyone about this, that would be her next.

Luna never told a soul. Even though how much she wants to tell Ierone because she never opened up to him, she knows that it would be best if she did not put his life in danger as well.

Luna did not get any sleep. She saw visions of that horrible episode will not get out of her mind. It's impossible to forgive or forget. Bevelle always had someone at Luna's concerts keeping an eye on her making sure that she does not get close to someone. That caused her to wait and stay alone on the streets. They do not know where she is now, luckily. But, she knows that she has to leave before they find her, and Ierone will have to join the frontline of the army.

She would say alone….that's all I want to be. I want to escape the stresses of my life and relationships for as long as I can stand. Relaxation is the key to my happiness and to my sorrow. When I am alone I feel free to express my emotions that I hide so deep within myself. In my mind I am trapped without crumbs left behind to show me back to my true self. I am walking away from my pain and sorrow afraid of what will succumb to me if I go any further. I am growing into the futuristic being that I am not ready to face.

The feelings that I endure are difficult to describe. I never had to express them in any shape or form. I feel that I am not in control of myself. No matter how hard I try I see to be overcome by peer pressure, seeking to please others even though my feelings oppose that decision. Is it right to live this way? If I always thought about myself before others, I just would not be the person I am now. I would give my life for another. This weakness is the essence of the black hole in my heart. The respect and love that I have is a result of this weakness.

I hide my true feelings to escape all the questions that will wash me away. No one knows truly who I am; not even myself. Others think that they know me so well that they could say "You're not yourself today". I want others to be put in my shoes and experience what I go through. Then they will truly understand me. I hide within my shell where I am safe and I do not open the door for anyone. Once I do, I find that I am the one who gets hurt. I can not stand the pleading anymore. I want to just get it over with so I can be left alone. I need to be by myself so I can let out all these feelings that I keep bottled up inside. I do not want people to see me like this. I am very thankful for everything I have. It's just that when I talk to others about my feelings, I do not express them in a way that they will understand. I am not searching for pity or help. I just need someone to listen to me. I feel that I am going to burst. It is time for me to escape all the pain and sorrow that I endure…….


End file.
